cultivating_civilizationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hao Tiankai
= Appearance = His future wife, Song Fenlan was enamored with him from the day he came to ask her parents for their daughter hand in marriage. Jack describes him as a handsome youth. = Character History = Hao Tiankai, a handsome young and strong willed man, sought Jack's older sister, Song Fenlan, hand in marriage while Jack was still young. His presence was pleasing as both Song Fenlan and her parents readily agreed to their union, and their weeding was held a couple of weeks later. As Hao Tiankai came all the way from Green Wood village to Raging Ox village to find his bride it was decided by Jack's parents that the new couple would hold their celebration first at Song Fenlan's, his new wife, home and then they could go on their way and celebrate their new life with another festivity at Hao Tiankai's home, Green Wood village, where they would start their family and build a home. Their weeding was a pleasant and uneventful affair and it's conclusion was a positive one for the couple, Jack's family showing their support and well wishes by gifting them with half their kui heard, to live a good and prosperous life. Their short marriage, was unfortunately, nothing but a tragedy in the making. Hao Tiankai was an abusing husband, a fact that Song Fenlan only found out once she already was committed to her vows as a wife. As time went on, his abusing nature only grew until almost a year, from the day they've started their journey together, he suddenly found himself without a wife to still beat on. In his anger and with mind of a possessive man he gave chase to her, only able to catch up to Song Fenlan once she already was at her parent's home. Although, his crimes towards his wife already made bear he still marched towards his wife only refuge to demand, what he though was rightfully his, returned back. His desire, to his complete surprise, was not fulfilled, Hao Tiankai running "head first" into the results of the machination of his making. Justice was to be had, and Jack's the one to be serving Hao Tiankai's his just deserved. With vengeance and raging furry, Jack pummeled the man into the ground with stones until Song Fenlan came to his rescue and in his defense. = Raw Info = NOTE: This is a temporary section, do not remove, reorder or change the overall context of the raw data, just fix typos or make sentences more eligible if needed. 'NOTE: In case you are feeling creative just write below the raw data, when the overall layout will be settled the paragraphs will be moved accordingly ' (numbers in "v" in the infobox have correlation to the chapters where the information was gathered from) Chapter 7 Comes from the Green Wood village to ask the hand of Song Fenlan. Jack is suspicious of him and notes that he is handsome. Song Fenlan was infatuated with him when he came to ask for her. He married Song Fenlan a couple of weeks later in the Raging Ox village due to how far his home village was from it. Another celebration would be held in Green Wood village upon their return and afterwards their village people would build them a house. They received half of the kui heard from Jack's family as their dowry. Chapter 8 After an entire day of their weeding celebration he took his new wife and her dowry and went on towards Green Wood and their new home. When Song Fenlan ran from her husband and home, it was revealed that he was abusing her with beating. He first started by mistreating her during their intimate time, being rougher then usual and since then his abuse kept increasing till he was beating her outside their intimacy, Song Fenlan finally having to run from him because of fear of their unborn child being killed on one of Hao Tiankai's feats of "passion". When his wife arrived home, he was on her tail arriving just short of an hour from her yet before he could arrive and claim her back Jack crippled him with stones thrown with a slingshot, mangling his nose, mouth and family jewels. Luckily for him, before Jack could claim more his wife came to his rescue, protecting him with her body and chasing Jack away. Chapter 9 He was killed by Feng Furui and his men, his corpse was not seen by Jack.